zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Liger Zero Variants
Some notes about this page: 1- this is a page specifically for the Liger Zero, there's no point fusing it with CAS pages for other Zoids, that would make it needlessly long. 2- I have not removed the content from other pages, because there are still some things to add. NOTE that the info I did not add was not added because I felt it needed a cleanup first. This is why no battle story info was included. 3- Some things need checking. For instance, the Liger Zero Falcon was stated to fly at mach 4. which is faster than the Jet Falcon iteslf. That makes no sense to me. If no-one can come up with a citation for stats like these, I will start to salvage them from the Japanese wiki. Not a good source, but better than nothing. 4- There is no reason that this page isn't split up into lots of little pages. I did that arbitrarily so that it wouldn't seem like I'm making a flood of pages and then get them all deleted in a knee-jerk reaction. I would not mind seeing this as a series of separate pages, because as I'm sure is obvious, the intent was to make the Liger Zero page much easier to navigate, a goal that (once the relevant info is salvaged) will surely be achieved. 5- If this page is kept, all repeated info from the custom Parts page, the Liger Zero page and the Fire Phoenix and Jet Falcon page(s) should be deleted. The other page should be as well (I have already salvaged all relevant info, bar the non-Zero stuff), and redirects made to point here. I do like this page, but I am still strongly agianst removing content from the CP page--Leon35 14:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I like this page, and have no problem with removing content from the CP pages, unless it end's badly. (Zoids Fanatic 15:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC)) I say we get rid of it, but we should find out what we should do about Fusers and CAS zoids, i have a few ideas Silverblade1 16:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Like? (Zoids Fanatic 16:25, July 21, 2010 (UTC)) Right now, Fusers with enough info on them have their own page, others are on the pages of the zoids that make them, people searching for Fusers may or may not find the page depending on the amount of info we have on them. I suggest we create a page that List all the Fusers and thier info, then give links to the Zoid pages the fuses to make them... It would be like the Custom Parts page, but we would need a template that would give the normal info plus the "Fuzing Zoids", the Jager, Panzer and Schnieder would stay on the Custom Parts page. thats all i have right now --Silverblade1 17:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't want to get to off topic, but a page like that might cause trouble. (Zoids Fanatic 17:28, July 21, 2010 (UTC)) Because they way we have it now is so much fun to fix x_x --Silverblade1 17:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) No, I mean there is a freaking amount of variaties out there, not including fan-made ones. So, for starters, we'd have to make a list of every single Fuzor Zoid, then make sure it's correct. After, we'd then decide if we should make any into articles, and then stop the bound to be people adding their own customs, and actually checking to see if the customs exists. So ya, large hassile. (Zoids Fanatic 17:57, July 21, 2010 (UTC)) I will not reply to Leon or Fanatic until such a time as they can come up with a legitimate reason behind their opinions. As for Silverblade, that is a good point. I have raised my rationale for making them into separate pages on my user page. And while I do agree a list of Fuzors page is a good idea, there already is a list of Fuzors page -> Fuzor Zoid, however that page is even more difficult to find as the pages it links to, so it doesn't serve much of a useful role. Actually, probably the best solution would be to make some navigation templates... The only reason I have not done this so far is because we have not had collapsible tables, but we got those a couple days ago, so I may work on them, although I'm not used to the new code, so its alot of guesswork XD Anwyay, that is not a topic for here, It'll be on the relevant pages once (if) the templates get made. Slax01 23:13, July 21, 2010 (UTC) i have explained before why i dont think the CP page seperation is a good idea. i dont feel the need to say it agian.--Leon35 00:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) We don't need this page and the CAS page... I'll leave it up to you which one you want to get rid of.--Azimuth727 02:17, July 22, 2010 (UTC) i say this page. It is the same as the CAS page but has less info. add all the info back to CAS and then delete this page. Unless someone wants to do it now, ill do it myself in a few hours. (its time for bed and i am ready to fall asleep.)--Leon35 03:28, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm working on the Zaber Fang issue right now, but I'll do it. All I need to do is re-add this info back into the CAS page, right? (Zoids Fanatic 03:31, July 22, 2010 (UTC)) IMO, pages should be split, not merged. There is no reason to not split pages, when they clearly have enough info to be each their own page. It's like the Genesis characters pages. When they were a "list of..." page, each character had only 1 paragraph under their name. Now they have their own page, they have much more detail added to them. Following this trend, I think it would be a smart move to split pages if they can be split. Sylvanelite 04:04, July 22, 2010 (UTC) The other page should only be kept if people are willing to actually put the CAS's down for ALL Zoids. Note that the X was missing before. Also: where is all the fury CAS stuff? If you want that page you must COMPLETELY fill it out. That is why I split it into the Liger-Zero page specifically, so that it would be easier for everyone. I personally think it is a downright stupid idea for someone who wants info on the Liger, GaiRyuki or Fury to have to trundle through walls and walls of text about a completely unrelated Zoid to get to it. As far as I'm concerned the CAS page should be about the CAS system(s) as a whole (and pertain only to general information), while pages such as these refer to the specific units. Once again, I will await with baited breath for someone to give me a reason to the contrary. Note that there is a difference between an opinion and a reason. Slax01 04:26, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Look, we can either keep this page, or the CAS page. Let me explain this, the Liger Zero is the only Zoid to really have a CAS, or have enough info on it. The BF only had concept, and the Guydude, well, that's more on the line of fuzing, not a CAS. But anyhow, we can, should, and will keep one page, and I pick the CAS page, though I could care less. (Zoids Fanatic 04:48, July 22, 2010 (UTC)) Is this really just a concept? Slax01 04:55, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright, it had a few CAS, though most I have seen were concepts. As for thr Guydude, even though it's "consedered" a "CAS", I'd call it fuzing. Really, the CAS is only for mainly for thr LZ, though the CAS page would surfice. (Zoids Fanatic 05:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC)) :Nuuuu. The BF has CAS. (Which includes its base-sort of armor, very much like the Liger Zero's--noted on ShoPro.) There's the Sturm Unit, which makes the Sturm Fuehrer and Tyrann, and the two extra CASs from Saga II: Jagd and Z. I... lean a bit more towards Slax's idea of a "CAS in general page," which pages branching off that provide more detail on specific units. -Imperial Dragon 18:34, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Conflict in battle story Sometime in the battle stroy, a Death Stinger rampaged across the land, attacking both Helic and Guylos forces, on this page it says the Zero Schnieder destroyed the Death Stinger, but on the Death Stinger page itself, a Blade Liger and Geno Breaker were responable for destroying the berserk zoid...--Silverblade1 02:20, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I think, and I'm not confirming this, but it is what the wiki has lead me to believe, that the first Stinger went berserk, and they were later mass-produced and used in the defence of the dark continent, which I assume is where the Schneider was employed. Either way I agree this is fairly scattered and confusing and this is why I believe we need a unified battle story page. Oh well. Maybe one of these days. Slax01 02:40, August 1, 2010 (UTC) The Schneider was introduced in 101, Berserk Death Stinger rampaged late 100s (Also the DS wasnt destoryed right away). i thought the time line could overlap, and it was the same Death Stinger... as both pages recall a "rampaging Death Stinger"--Silverblade1 03:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) The first one was indeed stopped by Bladey (Arthur Borgmann, who died in the attempt) and Breaker (Listz/Ritz/whatsit Runstead); the Schneider was designed to improve on Bladey in melee/anti-CPC situations and was eventually used against stuff like the Death Stinger KFD (weaker, but controllable). A unified battle story page would get...difficult...between Tomy and Shogakukan, especially for the OJR ;_;. DIRECT CONTRADICTIONS, AHOOOY. Pointytilly 15:02, August 1, 2010 (UTC) whats that last company you named?--Leon35 19:25, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Do we have a battle story page? You can piece it together by visiting all the differant pages. notice the schneider got the easy pray...--Silverblade1 05:00, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Shogakukan, who actually wrote a lot more of the battle story than Tomy did, or the better meatier character-driven parts. (The Sho-Pro mentioned on a lot of stuff, anime included, is part of them too.) Pointytilly 08:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Leoshop Are these guys official? Slax01 23:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) no, HOWEVER the chrome CP liger zero units by TOMY are official. the ones by Leoshop are confused by the ones by TOMY. only the TOMY CP chromes are official. why do you ask?--Leon35 02:34, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Leoshop did chrome CAS units, but the ones with the special note on the box and all are cast in milky white plastic and unpainted, or at least the Jaeger is. That means it's not an aftermarket job. Pointytilly 06:44, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Ceasar the king I was going to make a section on this zoid, but I simply do not have enough info. "it looks like a blade liger" is pretty much all I have. Slax01 13:33, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :I can fill in stuff for Caesar, keeping in mind there's no Release Details or Battle Story for him (that I'm aware of). But an overview and Media sections, I can write. Umm, I think that it will be hard to get information the weapons and stats on a table though, because there's no direct listing of those things that I know of. -Imperial Dragon 21:51, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Does anyone know who made the CGI images for the armors? --Levells 15:31, October 3, 2010 (UTC) The ones used in this article are from ShoPro's anime site. Pointytilly 21:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Re-ordering variants The X unit came before the Fuzor units in the Battle Story, right? In keeping with that, shouldn't the part about the X unit be moved between the Panzer and Fire Phoenix parts? Just my idea to make it more orderly. - BladeLigerLeong 09:34, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Hasbro Liger Zero Phoenix name Going through my instruction manuals today, I noticed that Fire Phoenix's calls the merged FP/LZ form both "Fire Liger Phoenix" and "Liger Fire Phoenix", which if I understand the rules correctly should override Tomy's "Liger Zero Phoenix" (although Tomy's original FP-mold Zoid is just called "Phoenix", so the Hasbro name doesn't make any sense there). -LV55 (talk) 23:00, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :I would make a note of that in the article, but leave the name as is. Zoids Fuzors uses "Liger Zero Phoenix," which is an English citation, and it's also the generally accepted name. --Azimuth727 20:44, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Variants vs Armors Just to define this Armors = things that attach to the Liger Zero; CAS, BCAS, and 'Media' Armors Variants = the basic Liger Zero in different colors; Liger Blue, Liger Red, Liger Zero Empire, Liger Shirogane, Liger NJR Blue. Variant may also define "Prime" which doesn't seem to have an official source for its stats or name. If "prime" is the true name and the stats are officially listed then it can stay here, if not, it should be only a section on the Main Liger Zero page because it is the same as Liger Zero, just armor less. Berserk Fury, Gariyuki and Konig Wolf can remove their Armors too, but that does not constitute a re-listing of their stats. Liger Shirogane saw a miniature release. It's probably better to call it Silver Beast in an English wiki, I just don't don't have a source. Shirogane is pretty clear on the Ligers game, which is why I'm using it for now. The NJR Blue is primarily light blue; my friend who has the model calls it by that name because it's the version without the Blue Phoenix attached and it's from Japan only. There's probably an English name for it in Legacy or Battle Legends if these games are direct English ports like their respective articles claim, but I do not own any Zoid games so I cannot confirm. Apparently there are two other "card game" Liger Zeroes that are seen across other medias but I do not have official names nor confirmation of additional appearances. One is dark red, the other is white with no black mark near the ears. Once information on Ligers Blue, Red, NJR blue, Empire and Shirogane are collected, I will add them to this page and delete the Armor sections as those are properly covered in the Liger Zero CAS page. Ligerninja (talk) 21:20, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :I'd prefer to remove the CAS page, and greatly reduce the Variants page. The trouble with a "CAS" page is that "CAS" is a specific term, for example, it's explicit that Fuzors are not CAS. I agree the term "prime" needs to go. I'm going to remove this page, and the CAS page, and split all the variants into their own page. If there's a blue phoenix, it can go on the phoenix page. We have enough information for all these articles to be their own pages. Additionally, the other problem is that the Berserk Fury also has a similar bunch of pages, we would need to be consistent. Unlike the Liger Zero, most of the Fury's CAS have not been in significant roles. Sylvanelite (talk) 08:15, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, I've gone through and pulled data from here, the Liger_Zero_CAS page and the Berserk Fury Variants page. These three will be deleted soon, so if there's anything on them that I haven't pulled onto new pages, please add it to those pages. I will be deleting these pages within a few days. I strong believe it's much more manageable to have separate pages rather than a huge list with brief info. Hopefully, this also resolves some of the naming issues with using terms like "variants", "Fuzors" and "CAS" interchangeably. Sylvanelite (talk) 09:28, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :The Liger Zero with no mark around his ears is RD's Liger Zero. So far as I know its name is just "Liger Zero." VS and Saga games do not have this variant, even as a color alternate so far as I recall. It was released as a Model Kit that comes with the Zoids Fuzors Liger Zero Phoenix (red). In the anime it has a Mach Storm logo on the sides of the head where that black mark would normally be. :The dark red Liger Zero is released as a promotional with the Zoids Card Colosseum video game. It is called the Liger Zero SP (Special, maybe? No confirmation of what it means.) I have not obtained it in-game so if it is called Kuretei there, it is not reflected on the card. :Kenihhi (talk) 22:38, October 12, 2014 (UTC)Kenihhi